Winsister
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean find out they have another secret sibling. A 10-year-old sister. And What happens in the years after? (Full summary inside) Fair warning: Contains spoilers.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This idea won't go away so I will write it. It may be slightly confusing as it is AU and some characters are OOC. I will probably bring people back as well. Will be in Hayley's POV unless stated otherwise. Many characters are considered a family…**

 **Summery: What happens when Sam and Dean find out they have another secret sibling. A 10-year-old sister. And What happens in the years after? After her mother dies, Hayley Storm tries to contact her father, but her brothers pick up and say her father died years ago. How will everything play out? Epilogue starts in 2013. Mainly Hayley will be 15. Many characters are back from the dead and this is major AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my OC Hayley.**

 _July 7_ _th_ _2013…_

 _"Is this John Winchester?" I say into the phone. My mom died, and I have no one else so I decided to contact my birth father. My mom told me enough about him that finding him was fairly simple._

" _No. John has been dead since 2006. Who is this?" A man says. Crap. Now what. And who is this man I am talking to?_

" _I am his daughter." I say as I glance at the social worker sitting beside me. If I don't figure something out it will be a foster home for me. I hear a muffled voice in the background. It sounded like it said, 'Not this again.'_

" _How old are you?" The voice asks._

" _I'm 10." I answer._

" _How did you get this number?" The voice asks._

" _I found it in a box labelled 'John' and my mom said that was my dads name."_

" _Can I speak to your mom, sweetie?" The man asks. That would be kinda hard._

" _She is dead." I say._

" _Oh, I'm sorry."_

" _Who are you?" I blurt out. Talking about my mom is not easy._

" _I am… 'shut up Sam' Dean." The man, Dean, says._

" _Why do you have John's phone?"_

" _Well, I am his son." He answers to my surprise._

" _I…I have a brother." I say, more to my self than him._

" _Two actually. Is there a way we can meet?" He asks me._

" _Hold on. I need to ask my social worker." I press hold and turn to my social worker. She is tall with brown, shoulder length hair. She has a sweet smile and is nice._

" _Can I meet up with them?" I ask._

" _Them?" She asks back._

" _Turns out my dad is dead. I am talking to my older brother." I say._

" _That would be okay, but I have to be there." She says. I quickly say thanks and go back to the phone._

" _She said we can, but she has to be there." I say to my brother._

" _Okay. Can I talk to her to figure out when and where?" He requests. I nod even though he can't see it and hand her the phone. As they talk, I think about many things. I fantasize about living with my brother Dean in a huge house. It has a cliché white picket fence and we have a dog. He is tall, bald and about 36. He works as a mechanic. I go to a private school where I wear an itchy uniform. I always wanted to go to private school but with mom, I was lucky to go to any school. She tried her best, but we never had much money. Never much food either and I think that's why I don't eat much now._

 _When the social worker is done on the phone, she informs me that we will be meeting tomorrow in a diner just outside of town. She takes me to her house for the night, so we can leave first thing in the morning._

 _I open my eyes and for a minute, I don't know where I am. I look around the light pink room and see a clock. 5:10 am. Then, the memories of yesterday flood back and I can't help but feel a little sick. What is my brothers don't like me? What if they won't take me in? I will have to go to a foster home and stay with people who I have no relation to. Suddenly, the alarm goes off and I jump. I'm not usually jumpy but I didn't realize that I was thinking for so long. The alarm was set for 5:30. Well, I should probably get up. I step out of the bed on to the cold, hardwood floor of the guest room in my social workers house. I wish I had my slippers. I walk over to my bag that is sitting on the dresser across from the bed. I didn't unpack because, if all goes well today, I won't be here much longer. I unzip the bag as quietly as possible and grab a pair of ripped jeans and a rock n' roll t-shirt. Should I dress up or dress comfortable. As I am trying to decide, I hear a quiet knock on the door of the little pink room._

" _Hayley? Are you awake? Can I come in?" I hear from the door._

" _Yeah." I say. The door opens, and I see my social worker. How did she get ready so fast? She looks over to my ugly duffle bag and the clothes in my hands._

" _Is that what you're planning on wearing?" She says with a slightly disgusted look. I nod._

" _Why?" I say in a sort of snarky voice. How dare she judge my taste in clothes._

" _Its just… you don't want to scare them away." She says._

" _Well what would you have me wear?" I ask. It was supposed to be sarcastic but…_

" _I'm glad you asked." She pulls a dress out from behind her. Frilly and pink. There is no way I'm going to wear that. "This is my daughters old dress. You can wear it if you want." If I want? Why would I want that?_

" _No thanks. Its beautiful. Really. But its just not… me." I say. I try to be polite. She looks disappointed._

" _Ok, but are you sure about that outfit choice?" She asks me. I nod. "Well, okay but hurry. We have to go in 15 minutes."_

" _Okay." I say as she leaves the room. I remove my clothes and put my clean ones on. After I am dressed, I shove my old clothes into my bag and grab my hair brush and a scrunchie. I walk over to the small, round mirror and brush it. I put it in my signature ponytail. Toothbrush in hand, I walk across the hall to the bathroom and brush my teeth._

 _After fixing my bag, I go downstairs and my social worker hands me a glass of… Green slime? I scrunch up my nose in disgust._

" _Drink it, its good for you."_

" _What is it?" I ask, trying not to throw up._

" _It's a kale smoothie. Drink fast we have to go." She tells me. As she turns to put on her shoes, I dump the 'smoothie' down the sink. She turns back._

" _Yum." I say and fake wipe my mouth. She smiles as I put on my shoes and head to the car._

 _We pull up to a diner after driving for an hour. I don't know the town, but the name of the diner is Lexie's Diner. There is only one car and it is a beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. God, I hope that is Dean's car. We get out of our car and go into the diner. I look around and see only two guys. One is sitting. He has short hair and a leather jacket. The other one stands up and asks if I am Hayley. He is super tall with shoulder length brown hair. I nod, and we walk over. This must be Dean._

" _Hi, are you Dean Winchester?" I ask._

" _No, I am Sam Winchester. This is Dean." He says, gesturing to shorter guy that is sitting and eating a hamburger. He nods to me to say hi. I giggle and nod back._

" _I like your shirt." He says with his mouth full. Sam looks at him disgusted. I giggle again and say thanks. Then I glance at my social worker as if to say, 'Scare them away? Eh?'_

" _Oh yeah, please sit." He says as he moves out of the way. My social worker and I on one side and Sam and Dean on the other. Dean finally finishes chewing and wipes his mouth on a napkin._

" _So…what happened to Dad?"_


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Epilogue part 2… Enjoy!**

 _July 7_ _th_ _, 2013…_ _or whatever. I think its the 8th maybe._

 _"So, what happened to dad?" I ask. They glanced at each other with a weird look on there faces._

 _"Died on the job," Dean says.  
_

_"Mom said he was a mechanic," I tell them. What could you die from when you're a mechanic? Not really a dangerous job.  
_

_"A car fell on him," Sam says.  
_

" _Oh…" That must be a rare occurrence. I look up to see the waitress asking our order._

" _And you, sweetie? What would you like?" She asks. I guess everyone ordered already._

 _"Um, Bacon and pancakes please," I say. I'm not hungry but I don't want to be the only one not eating.  
_

" _And to drink?"_

" _Chocolate milk?" I say. I want coffee, but it might look strange for a 10- year- old to have a coffee._

" _Ok, it should be ready soon." She says and walks away._

 _"So, Hayley, may I ask which grade you're in?" Sam asks me.  
_

" _4_ _th_ _. But I had the option to skip to grade 6. My mom said no though. She wanted me to have a normal childhood." I tell them. What I don't tell them is how much I begged her to let me because I wasn't learning anything. I also didn't tell them about my photographic memory.  
_

_"Oh, well that's nice," Dean says. Just then, our food comes out. Looks like my social worker ordered eggs, Dean ordered the same as I and Sam ordered a smoothie. Dean just ate but he is eating again.  
_

" _Is there salt on this?" My social worker asks the waitress._

" _Uh, yeah. Why?" The waitress asks back._

" _I can't eat salt." She says._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me get you a new one." The waitress apologizes and takes the plate. Sam and Dean look at each other with a look of confusion._

" _Ok, Sam and Dean. Let's get into this. Would you want to take custody of Hayley as her only living family or would you rather me find a foster home?" The social worker asks. Moment of truth. They look at each other and Sam gives a small nod._

 _"We would like custody," Dean says. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.  
_

_"Ok, well there will be a house inspection and if that goes well, some papers to sign." She says. She seems disgusted. I don't know why this is a good thing.  
_

" _Ok, when will the inspection be?" Dean asks._

" _We could do it today if you don't mind." She informs._

" _Uh…" Another look between the brothers. "Yeah sure. We can eat and then we can show you the way."_

 _"Great." She says. The waitress comes back with the plate. I notice that there is some salt on the side of the plate still. I guess she noticed as well as she simply slid the plate away. We eat and chat until we are done. Dean pays, and we leave. Once in the car, I notice that my social worker has been acting weird. I brush it off and watch as the beautiful black Impala pulls out of the parking lot and we follow. I look closely at the car and it looks like Sam is on his phone.  
_

_We pull up in front of a weird tunnel/door thing. It looks like this is the destination, as Sam and Dean get out of the car. I open the door and get out along with the social worker._

" _This is where you live?" I ask, confused._

 _"Yep, I know it's not typical but its beautiful on the inside."  
_

_"Um, okay," I say. They open the door and we enter. They were right. It is beautiful. And huge.  
_

_"Wow," I say. My social worker is being kind of quiet and has had this smile on her face since we left the diner. It's unsettling.  
_

_"Yeah, it's big." Dean laughs. The social worker looks around for a while and then meets us back at the table where we were talking.  
_

_"Everything looks good. Just sign here." She says. Sam and Dean turn to sign the paper and suddenly, someone grabs me from behind. I feel a cold metal object pressed against my neck. A blade. I scream, and the boys turn. Dean takes a gun out of his pocket and points it at the person holding me.  
_

" _Better lower the gun, Dean. Or else your sister dies." Is that my social worker? Dean hesitates and lowers the gun._

" _Who are you and what do you want?" Sam yells._

" _You're not closing those gates. I am here to make sure you can't. Just luck that your little sis needed a social worker." I see Dean start to raise his gun again and the knife gets pushed harder against my neck. I feel a sting and blood drip down. She must have cut me a bit._

 _"Let her go!" Dean says. I notice his eyes shift directly behind us, but he tries not to let her notice. Suddenly, I am tossed to the ground and I look behind me to see another man fighting my social worker. My hand goes to my neck and I realize the cut wasn't deep. I have had worse. Sam and Dean start fighting her as well and I see a weird knife on the ground. I pick it up and hold it tight. I notice some blood on the blade and realize this was the one that was held to my throat, not minutes ago. I feel some rage build up inside me. I tighten my already tight grip on the knife and charge towards my social worker. I drive the knife into her stomach and there is a sort of light inside of her and she falls to the ground. I look around at everyone and they just stare at me. That's when I realize what I have done and burst into tears. I just killed a woman. I am gonna be locked up. Dean steps forward and puts his hand on my shoulder. I fall to my knees and he crouches beside me.  
_

" _Hayley, don't cry. You did the right thing." He tells me._

" _The right thing!? I just killed a person!" I scream. How could this be right?_

" _She wasn't human." This takes me by surprise and my crying turns to a soft whimper._

" _What do you mean?" I ask. Of course, she was. What does that even mean?_

" _She was a demon. And she was gonna kill us." Sam steps in. I laugh because that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard._

" _As if. Do you think I am stupid?" I laugh. "I just killed a person! Don't try to make me feel better!"_

" _Hayley, its true though. I swear." Dean says, placing both hands on my shoulders to calm me down._

" _Really?" I say quietly. The way he said this, it made me feel like I could trust him._

 _"Yes. All the monsters from your nightmares and more are real. Its gonna take you some time to get used to it but trust me." Dean replies. I decide that I trust him. It explains a lot. I just now realize how weird my mother's death really was.  
_

" _I believe you. One question though?" I say, still slightly confused about something._

 _"Ask as many questions as you need to," Sam says.  
_

" _Who is he?" I ask, pointing at the man who saved me._

 _"Oh, I am Castiel." The man says.  
_

" _How'd you get here so fast?" I ask Castiel. He looks at Dean as if to confirm that he can tell me. Dean nods._

" _I am an Angel of The Lord." My jaw drops. I am talking to a real-life angel. "Here let me fix your neck."_

 _"Okay," I say. He places two fingers on my forehead and suddenly me cut is gone.  
_

" _There."_

 _"Thanks," I say. I don't know why I am so calm, but I think it has to do with trusting my brothers. But why do I trust them so much?  
_

_"Well, do you still want to live with us? We deal with this sort of stuff every day." Sam asks me.  
_

" _Yes! I do. I assume that you do this to save people and not for fun, right?" I laugh. The three of them nod and laugh as well._

 _They give me a tour of the 'Bunker' as they call it and then showed me to my room. They told me that its a bit plain right now but once I am settled in, I can decorate it however I want._

 _"Okay," I say.  
_

_"We will be in the kitchen, okay? Remember where it is?" Dean asks me. I nod. "Okay. See you in a bit."_

 _They leave and I decide to change my clothes because I still have blood all over me. I dig in my beg and find a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. I grab a plaid shirt and tie it around my waist. I walk over to the closet, where there is a full-length mirror. I look good but there is still blood on my neck and face. I remember that there is a bathroom across the hall and leave my room. I enter the bathroom, grab a cloth, wet it and start cleaning it off. I take a minute but I get it cleaned off completely.  
_

_"Wow, not even a scar," I whisper to myself. I look a bit closer and still see nothing. "That's amazing."  
_

_I walk back to my room and dump out my bag on the bed. I start folding the clothes and putting them in the dresser. Next, I pick up my dirty clothes and fold them. I put them in a pie on my bed and make a note in my head to ask where to wash them. I look around the room and realize it's not so bad, but it needs color. Suddenly, my stomach growls. Loud. I look at the old alarm clock on the nightstand. 7:23 pm. I haven't eaten since breakfast at, like, 6:30 am. I go to the kitchen.  
_

_I see them all sitting at a table. I don't want to interrupt so I just wait. After a minute, Dean notices me.  
_

_"Hey, Hayley. You hungry?" He asks. I nod.  
_

_"What would you like to eat? I will go pick something up." Sam says.  
_

_"Cheeseburgers, please," I say.  
_

_"Okay. I will go and get some." He says as he leaves.  
_

_"So, Hayley, why don't you tell us more about your self?" Dean asks._

 _"Not much to tell," I say, sitting down. "I grew up in a not-so-great town. Bullied a lot because I didn't have a Dad. My mom worked two jobs, so I learned how to fend for my self at a very young age. I have a photographic memory, so that helped a lot with school but just gave them more reason to pick on me. I don't have any siblings, at least I didn't until now. My mom was murdered. They say it was some guy that wanted something from her but Now that I know about, all this, it is not looking like that anymore."  
_

_"Why do you say that?" Castiel interrupts me.  
_

_"Well, it's just the way she died. She had these two holes in her neck and her blood was just, gone."  
_

_"Vampire," Dean says, matter-of-factly. Cas nods.  
_

_"Really, you think it was a vampire," I ask and they both nod. "Makes sense I guess."  
_

_Just then, Sam comes in with three cheeseburgers. Dean tells him about what we learned about my mother's death while we eat. When we finished, Dean offered me some cherry pie.  
_

_"Yes, please, pie is the best!" I say and dean smiles at me. We finish our pie and I yawn._

 _"Let's get you up to bed," Dean says as we stand up. He grabs some salt and we go to my room. I sit on my bed and he tells me that salt keeps a lot of things out. Like ghosts and demons. He tells me to line the door with it and tells me to not break the line. I nod and he leaves. I grab my pajamas and my toothbrush and go to the bathroom across the hall to get ready for bed.  
_

_When I get back to my room, I close the door and line it with salt like Dean told me too. Then I climb into bed and get comfortable. The last thing that goes through my mind before I fall asleep is..._

 _"I'm gonna love it here."_


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! Here is where it starts getting confusing. The two chapters before were prologue chapters to give you sort of a history. Now we are going to start with "present day." Hayley is 15 now. This is not a retelling so most things will be different. Very AU. Jack and Mary are in the Apocalypse world but different things are happening to them. Jack and Hayley are good friends... Enjoy!**

"Hayley!" I hear someone yell. I set my computer on my bed and walk over to the door.

"Yeah?!" I yell out the open door.

"Come here, please." The voice that I now realize is my brother Dean says. I roll my eyes but go anyway. When I get to the central area of the bunker, Dean gives me a look that I know all too well.

"No!" I whine. Its the look they give me everytime they go on a hunt. "How long?"

"A week, maybe." Sam chimes in.

"A week! Why can't I go!" I whine again.

"We have been over this a million times, Hayls. You're too young. You could get hurt." Dean tells me.

"Are we just forgetting that I took out a demon at 10 years old!?" I ask.

"That was just luck," Dean argues.

"You say that every time!" I yell.

"Hayley! You're not going and that's final!" Dean yells back.

"Fine!" I roll my eyes.

"We leave in a few minutes. Cas is going to stay with you. Don't lock yourself in your room pouting until he has to drag you out like usual, okay?" Sam tells me.

"Ugh!" I yell with a stomp of my foot. I don't care if I am being childish. This isn't fair! I run to my room and blast my music. I don't understand why they always make me stay home. They trained me themselves and I have my own demon blade. I grab a book off my shelf and sit down to read. After an hour of 'reading', I still don't know what book I grabbed. I am not paying attention. I wish Jack was here. He can calm me down every time. Thinking about my best friend always gets to me. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and wipe it away. Dean says to stay positive. He still has faith that we can save them. I find it hard to believe that they could be anything but dead at this point. Having hope is not something I am good at. I feel the tears start falling faster and bury my head in one of Jacks shirts that I snuck from his room last week. It gives me comfort when I get like this. It's not easy losing your best friend. I hear a knock at my door.

"H-hold on Cas!" I yell. I try to calm down and hide the fact that I have been crying before he comes in but he opens the door and walks in before I can.

"You okay?" He asks me. I start to nod but look down. He knows when I am lying. He wraps his arms around me as I cry into his shoulder. After what seems like forever, I start to calm down. I have that sick feeling in my stomach that you get when you cry too long but the tears have stopped. I am fairly certain that I look like a mess but I don't honestly care.

"Better?" He asks. And I nod. He starts to ask if I wanna talk about it but I shake my head before he can.

"How about we go and watch Harry Potter. You're favourite. I think Dean has some pie in the fridge from last night as well." Cas asks me. I nod and we go downstairs. Cas gets the pie and I get the movie started. During the previews that I have seen a million times, I grab all the pillows and blankets I can find and me and Cas get comfortable. Like always, I fall asleep by the end of the movie. This is our routine whenever he stays with me. I am woken by a loud noise from the other room. I get up and walk over to the doorway.

"Gabe?" I say with a yawn. I have been really close with Gabriel since he came back from the dead 4 years ago. Although technically he wasn't dead.

"Hey, sorry princess. Someone left a... wait what is this?" He asks picking up the thing he tripped over. I flip on the light and we see its a sword.

"Why is there a sword on the floor?" I ask.

"Sorry about that," Cas says from behind me. I yawn again.

"You should go to bed Hayls. I will make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." Gabe says.

"With chocolate chips?" I say.

"And chocolate syrup." He says with a laugh. We both love chocolate. I give them both a hug, grab a glass of water and go to my room.

I change from my jeans and t-shirt into some pyjama pants and Jacks shirt that is on my bed. I only wear it on the particularly hard nights. I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

In the morning, I wake to the smell of pancakes filling the room. I glance at my clock. 7:15. Ugh, it's early. I get up and get changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top and go to the kitchen. The first thing I see is Gabriel at the stove, cooking and dancing along to the radio. Next, I notice Cas on the phone.

"She will be fine, Dean," Cas says into the phone. "Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."

"Was that Dean?" I ask, startling an unexpecting Gabe and receiving a nod from Castiel.

"He told me to tell you that they will be home earlier than expected. The case turned out easier than they thought." Cas tells me with a look that I can't quite read. That's when I realize that they told me nothing about the case. They always explain it to me. Weird. I grab a plate and some pancakes, add chocolate syrup and sit down.

After breakfast, I go back to my room and decide to practice fighting. Before he got trapped in the other world, Jack would practice with me but now I am on my own. I grabbed my demon blade and grip it tight. I fight with the air for a bit but give up after a while. Its no fun not having a partner. I wonder how much sooner my brothers will be back. Cas never said. At the exact moment, I hear Dean call my name.

 _Jack's POV_

I am not exactly sure what time it is but I am sure it has been a couple hours since Mary left. I am worried because she was just supposed to be gone for a few minutes. A couple of minutes later, I decide to go look for her. I walk for a while before I find anything. I see what looks to be blood on the ground and signs of a struggle. This can't be good.

"Mary!" I yell into the air. I follow a trail of blood to a shack type building. Should I knock? No that is probably not a good idea. Instead, I walk over to a boarded up window and peek through a crack. I immediately see Mary. She isn't moving and I can't tell if she is breathing from here. Just as I am about to leave the window so I can go in the door, I hear a man's voice.

"How is killing her now going to get the Nephilim here?" It says.

"He will notice she is gone and come looking for her, duh." Another says. I have heard enough. I take a deep breath and burst the door open. A look of surprise comes over the faces of the two men but I take one out before they attack. Now I just have to deal with one. They seem human so this should be easy. I use my power to pin the man up in the air by his neck.

"What have you done to her!" I scream at him.

"She is dead, you little freak!" The guy attempts yelling but it's not so loud seeing as how I am crushing his throat.

"No!" I scream and his neck snaps. I can't help the guilt that starts to build up. I push it down and run over to Mary's lifeless body and check her pulse. I cant find it.

"Mary! No!" I scream at her dead body. Why do death and destruction follow me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Suddenly, I hear something behind me. I turn, about to kill whoever it is but who I see takes me by surprise.

"Sam? Dean? How did you..." I start but see that Dean has seen Mary. "I am so sorry. She is dead. They killed her."

"Mom!" Dean screams as tears start to fall. That's the last straw for me. I start crying. After a minute, I have to ask.

"How is Hayley? And how did you get here?" Sam looks at me with a look that says 'Long story'

"Hayley is fine. She misses you." He looks behind him. "Dean! Grab her and let's go. It's closing."

"Crap!" Dean yells as he picks up Mary's corpse. Sam shoves me through and next thing I know I am on the ground. My ground. Thank god.

 **A/N: Was it too confusing? I am happy to explain anything the best I can if you ask. Did you like it? Sorry it took so long. I want it to be good and editing takes a while. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope it wont be too long before I post the next one. 3**


	4. AN (Sorry)

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so sorry but I wrote this really long chapter and I was just finishing the ending and my computer decided to update itself. I lost the whole chapter because I forgot to save as I went. I will try to get a new chapter up soon but I will need time to write it. I am so sorry. 3 3**


	5. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, guys. I'm back to work on this story. Don't hate me for taking so long. I got very mad after losing the last chapter and ended up forgetting what I wrote. I also have had no idea what I wanted to write. It doesn't help that my whole idea of how they get out and stuff got completely shattered by the show. Also, that season finale! Omg! And Gabriel! Is he really dead? I hope not. Anyway, let's hope this turns out okay. Enjoy!**

 _Jack's POV_

I stand up after a minute. I notice the boys and Mary a few feet away as they start to get up. Dean picks up Mary's body and they walk over to me.

"Ready?" Sam asks me. I nod my head and we head for the car. During the ride, my mind is focused on Hayley. She has probably been so devastated by the thought of losing me. I know every moment I could, my mind has been on her and I have been devastated at the thought that I might never see her again. Does she know I'm okay? I notice Dean is on the phone with Cas. He says something about Hayley but I don't really catch what he said. Eventually, I fall asleep. My mind on Hayley.

I wake up when the car stops moving. We are probably home. I stretch a little and Sam turns to me.

"Okay, you ready to come in now?" He asks me.

"Definitely," I reply. Dean comes to the other side of the car and takes Mary's body out and into the bunker. I open the door and take a deep breath. Sam puts his hand on my shoulder and asks me if I'm okay.

"Yeah. Just glad to be home." I assure him and we head inside. As we enter, I see Dean but no Mary. Before I can figure out where she went, I get tackled by my uncle Gabe.

"I missed you too uncle Gabe." I laugh and hug him back.

"Hayley!" Dean yells. Here we go. The moment I have been waiting for since I seen Sam and Dean. I take a deep, shaky breath as I wait for her.

"What, Dean? I'm still mad at you guys for lea-" She stops as her eyes go wide. Next thing I know I have her in my arms and she is crying. I hold her as tight as I can without literally crushing her and she cries into my neck. Before long, tears come to my eyes too. I close my eyes tight, trying to fight them off but I cant.

"I missed you so much," I whisper into her ear. My voice shaky.

"I missed you too." She whispers back. Someone clears their throat and we reluctantly pull away from each other. Our hands still tightly laced together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think we need to sit and talk as a family," Dean says to us. Everyone nods and we sit down on the sofas in the sitting room.

 _Hayley's POV_

I sit on the sofa as close as possible to Jack. I am so happy he is all right. Where is Mary, though? I guess that will be covered in this family talk.

"So, um, let's just hop right into it. The case that we went on was to get Jack and Mom back. When we found them, Jack had fought off some guys and Mom..." Sam says, trailing off. Oh god. I know what that means.

"Mary's...dead?" I ask, quietly. A small nod from Dean and I cover my mouth I lean into Jack so I don't pass out. "Oh my god. Where is her body?"

"Cas is seeing if there is any way that we can, you know, do anything. But I don't think we can bring her back." Just then Gabe stands up.

"I can help. Maybe. If my grace is back enough...Archangels can raise people from the dead." He says.

"Can you really?" Sam asks him.

"I would do anything for you...guys," Gabe says. "Where is she?"

"They are in her room." Sam answers. I glance at Jack in shock and he looks at me with a similar expression.

"You two stay here. I don't want you in there if it doesn't work. How about you go get cleaned up, Jack." Dean says as they walk to the other room. I sigh but I know there is no use in protesting and we don't know how long this could take. After everyone is gone, I look at Jack and take in the fact that he is back. He is safe.

"What?" He says with a smirk.

"I'm just...so happy that your back," I say.

"Me too." He says and pulls me into a hug. After the hug, I grab his hand and start pulling him towards the next room.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." I say with a smile.

We head to his room and he quickly grabs some clothes. He is going to have a shower in the bathroom across from my room and then we are going to wait in my room for some news. I lay on my bed while I wait. I am lost in thought when I hear my door open. I look over to see Jack all cleaned up, his hair wet.

"Feel better?" I say with a small smile.

"A bit." He answers and flops on my bed beside me. His arm instinctively going around me.

"I bet you're tired. And hungry." I say.

"I'm not really hungry surprisingly. But I haven't slept in like 2 days other than for a bit in the Impala." He tells me. I frown.

"You should get some sleep," I say to him, seriously.

"No, not yet. I just wanna talk and hang out with you for a bit." He smiles. "So what has been going on around here lately?"

"Not much really. I've been too worried to do much and my brothers won't take me on cases still. How about you? What happened in the apocalypse world?" I say. Taking notice of how close our faces are together. It's weird because this was like a nightly thing before and I never really noticed.

"A lot. I might as well have been at war. A lot of people died, Hayls. I killed a lot of people." He almost whispers. I nod as I know how Jack feels about killing people.

"Hey, you did what you had to do. You came back to me and that's all that matters. These people you killed were bad guys and the people who died... you couldn't save them. I know you and I know that you tried everything." I whisper back to him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. As I look into his eyes, I see he is close to tears. I break my heart just thinking about how this affected him.

"I know, Hayley. It just doesn't feel that way." He says. I pull him into a tight hug. I glance at the clock and notice that it's getting late. Very late.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I will be right back." I say. Jack nods and turns to his back, running his fingers through his hair.

I grab a pair of shorts and an oversized tee from my bag and go to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth, I can't help but wonder about Mary. I guess we will know more tomorrow.

 **A/N: Okay! It's up! Finally. What do you guys think of some Sabriel and Destiel? I added a touch of Sabriel but didn't point it out or anything. Let me know if you are okay with that or not. I am also thinking Jack and Hayley's relationship is basically what the story will mainly be about. I am also thinking that I will give Jack a bit of PTSD but I'm not sure yet. Next chapter will be the rest of this night and all the next day. Please review and tell me your thoughts cause it's the only way I can know what you guys want to see. Thanks for reading this guy and let's hope the next chapter will be up by the weekend.**


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this. Writer's block is a curse. So here it is. I will try to update sooner from now on. Enjoy!**

I wake up the next morning to Jack not being beside me. I start to panic. Was it all just a dream? I sit up fast enough to make my head spin, knocking my laptop of the bed beside me. Crap! I look up to see Jack come in my room, brushing his teeth. I sigh in relief.

"What was that?" Jack asks, around the tooth brush in his mouth.

"I dropped my laptop." I tell him, deciding to stick with only part of the truth to save me the embarrassment. I slip off the bed and pick up my laptop that is, thankfully, not shattered into a million pieces. Jack leaves my room to go finish brushing his teeth, giving me time to calm myself down a bit. What the hell was that, Hayley? I run my hands through my hair, taking a deep breath. I decide to get up and get dressed, picking out some jean shorts and a rock band tank top. I slip my phone into my back pocket and head into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Jack is just finishing his teeth when I pick up my toothbrush.

"How did you sleep?" Jack asks me.

"Good. Kinda dreamless. What about you?" I ask while I put toothpaste on the brush.

"Me too. Surprisingly."

"Why so surprised? You were exhausted. Sometimes that can cause you to not have any dreams." I say.

"I guess but I figured I would have nightmares. After everything that happened." Sitting on the side of the bathtub to continue talking to me while I get ready.

"Yeah that's true. Be prepared. They might come tonight. You know, now that you're not exhausted." I warn him, after spitting out toothpaste.

"So, I wonder if there is any news about Mary." He asks as I pick up my hair brush, through in my hair into a bun and grabbing my mascara.

"Guess we will find out when we get to the kitchen. They are probably in there." I tell him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I say, putting away my stuff. "Let's get some coffee."

We enter the kitchen to see Dean standing by the sink. I clear my throat to alert him that we are there so we don't startle him. I sit down at the table and Jack walks over to the cupboard and grabbing to cups. I can already see that we are falling back into routine.

"Hey guys. How did you sleep?" Dean asks. I can see that he didn't sleep well.

"Um, I didn't sleep that bad." I say. Jack nods in response.

"Good. I'm glad you guys got some sleep. You both needed it."

"Speaking of needing sleep, did you sleep at all?" Jack asks him.

"Yeah. I sleep fine." He says, obviously lying.

"Dean, I know when your lying." I tell him.

"I know." Dean responds, leaving the room with his coffee. Jack puts a cup in front of me and I take a sip.

"You hungry? I can try to make something." Jack offers.

"That's sweet but I think I'm just gonna have a pop tart. Want one?" I respond.

"Yeah, sure." He says. I hand him one and we eat in silence. A comfortable silence. When we finish our breakfast, we go into the other room to check on Mary. I immediately see that nothing has happened yet. Gabe and Cas are standing over her, trying to get Gabe's grace to work enough to bring her back, Sam is reading a book about archangel grace and dean is simple staring off into space.

"Anything yet?" I ask, hopeful. Gabe shakes his head, sadly.

"Why don't you two go get some stuff at the store. All we have in the fridge is beer." Sam tells us. I nod and grab the credit card he is handing me.

"Come on." I say to Jack. I take his hand and pull him out of the room.

As we exit the bunker, I notice Jack seems a little quiet. I try to ignore it but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, stopping.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." I say to him.

"It's just, I feel like its my fault that Mary is…" He trails off, not wanting to say the truth.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could. I promise you that no one blames you, okay?" I say quietly, wrapping my arms around him. "Plus, We will find a way to bring her back."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Honestly, I'm scared." He says.

"I am too. But we got to have hope." I tell him. He nods.

"Yeah, I guess." He mutters. I kiss his cheek and take his hand, making him continue walking. After a couple minutes, we reach the small store. We walk in and go straight to the food isle. I grab some bread, cheese, bacon, soda, pop tarts, chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks and of course pie. We carry it up to the counter and a teenage girl, around my age, rings it up. We pay and leave. On the way back, Jack stays pretty quiet, even though I'm trying to start a conversation.

"Guys, we are back!" I yell when we enter. I put the stuff away and we walk into the room where Mary is. I see that Gabe is in the middle of attempting to bring her back, again. We quietly slip in the room and lean ourselves against the wall to watch. A few minutes later, Mary sits up really fast. My jaw drops. Honestly, I didn't think they could do it. I look around the room to see everyone else just as stunned. Guess I wasn't the only one.

"Mom!" Dean runs over to her and hugs her. She gives him a reluctant side hug. She looks super confused. Does anyone else notice? I walk over slowly.

"Mary? Is that you? It's alright. You died in the apocalypse world. Gabe brought you back." I say slowly and quietly.

"Hayley? What are you talking about? Why are you calling me…" She stops and looks down at her body. "Bloody hell."

"W-what?" I say.

"Mom? what's wrong?" Dean asks, concerned.

"Well, sorry to tell you this but I'm not mommy Winchester." She says.

"Who are you, then?" Sam asks.

"What, you don't recognize me in this body, Moose?"

"Crowley?" Dean asks in shock.

"Hello boys."

 **A/N: Yay! A cliff-hanger lol. Don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
